


Pocket Sharing

by lostrubber



Series: lost stories [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrubber/pseuds/lostrubber
Summary: When Youngjae waits for his bus to go on a blind date he meets a stranger whose coat has actually fake pockets and he can't believe it





	Pocket Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yugsjae (defsweetheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/gifts).



> I actually had half of it sitting for really long in my draft folder, but yugsjae encouraged me with her fic to continue it!

Youngjae shoved his nose into his scarf and his hands into his pockets, and sighed contently. He just loved this jacket, even the pockets were filled with fluffy, warming stuff and despite the cold on his cheeks and ears (he considered he should have worn a hat maybe but when you were on a blind date you wanted to keep your hair safe too) he was molly warm. He was a bit early for the bus to meet up with Yugyeom, but it had been surely not the excitement, it was just his appreciation for punctuality. Honestly, he could as well have stayed home, but he didn’t want to be a bad friend, so when Yugyeom said he knew just the right person to get Youngjae out of his relationship dilemma, he had agreed. It was not like Youngjae was still as hung up on his ex as Yugyeom thought, though. He just hadn't found the right person yet and he was in no hurry.

It was still early morning and there weren’t a lot of people, just one other person was standing there. He was tall and handsome, Youngjae noted. His hair was styled back, showing off a long and nice face with large eyes, cheeks red from the cold and plump lips. His coat was suiting him nicely, emphasizing his tallness and his long, sleek legs. He was rubbing his hands and blew them as to keep them warm. He looked like he was freezing. “Why don’t you put them into your pockets?” Youngjae blurted, kind of regretting it when the stranger turned his pretty eyes on him and looked at him questioningly. “Uh, your hands, I mean, if- if they’re cold, why don’t you put them into your coat pockets?”  
The other smiled and Youngjae could feel his heart speed up. “Actually,” he started shyly, “they’re fake pockets.” He said and demonstrated the fact by slipping his hands over them.  
Youngjae blinked. “Well, that’s stupid.” The other laughed, but Youngae felt it wasn’t really that funny. Which coat has fake pockets? Coats were made to keep warm and fake pockets would be completely counterproductive. Youngjae stepped forward and without much thinking, he took the strangers wrists and stuffed them into his own comfy actual-pockets. “Take mine instead-’’ he halted when he looked up. He didn’t realize that he had pulled the other so close that he could feel his breath on his lips. Youngjae also dumbly realized that the other wasn’t that much taller than him. It took him awhile, too immersed in the stranger’s facial features and the cute little blush on his cheeks, to realize that what he was doing was completely inappropriate. Just as he wanted to pull their hands out again though, the other grabbed his hands inside the pockets and pushed them further into them. “They’re really warm.” He breathed and smiled. Youngjae grinned and laughed. He felt a bit stupid for it, but he was happy because the stranger liked his pockets and also it was kind of funny to him how they were connecting over pockets, quite literally even. The other must have thought the same as he chuckled too.

They stood like that for a moment until the stranger spoke. “I’m- I don’t know if- you surely have an important appointment soon, but I thought, maybe if you don’t or still have time, I thought maybe we could get a coffee together over at the coffee store there.” Youngjae blinked. His voice was smooth, but his eyes were flickering away from Youngjae and his hands were starting to sweat and shake a little bit, the only indicators that he was nervous about it. Youngjae bit his lip, he was so cute, and even cuter when Youngjae nodded a “sure” and his eyes lit up and a shy smile appeared on his lips. (To be honest, if Youngjae hadn’t noticed the nervosity he’d probably wouldn’t even have realized that he just had been asked out.)

Sadly they had to let go from his pockets to walk to the nearby coffee shop. But as soon as they had their coffees (they had a small fight about who paid but after the other had brought up the fact that he was repaying for Youngjae letting him borrow his pockets, Youngjae had been silent, unable to retort) they sat together at a table next to the window.

Youngjae closed his hands around the warm cup of coffee. His hands weren’t really cold, but he missed the touch of the other. Youngjae shook his head. This was a stranger he was thinking about!  
The other was obviously warming his hands on his latte and Youngjae couldn’t help his curiosity.  
“So why do you have a coat with fake pockets, isn’t that impractical?” He asked and the other chuckled.  
“Because I look really good in it.”  
Youngjae hummed and nodded. That made sense. Youngjae stopped when his bus stop stranger started to smirk. He realized what he had just agreed to. His cheeks warmed instantly and he tried to hide them with his coffee-warmed hands, but it seemed to make everything worse as the other started to outright giggle.  
“For real, though.” the other started, “I do have coats with actual pockets but when I go to blind dates I tend to use this one, even if it is kind of cold.”  
“Eh?!” Youngjae straightened up, “Blind date? Shouldn’t you go then? I mean, I don’t want you to be late!!”  
He held up his hands. “Oh no, it’s okay, it’s not that important. And honestly,” he smiled shyly, blushing, “I’d rather hang out with you a bit more, if you want to.”  
“I’d love to!” Youngjae replied instantly, shrinking and blushing when he realized he had answered a bit too loudly and people had turned their heads. But the bright smile the other gave him was worth it.  
He pulled out his phone and started to type. “I’ll just tell my friend that I’m not coming.”  
It was the cue for Youngjae to remember that he too had an appointment he had to cancel. He pulled out his phone and shot Yugyeom a short message that he couldn’t come.

They talked while drinking their coffees. Youngjae talked about his game music composing and his dog and his love for gaming. He got to know the other was into fashion designing and filmography, but unsure which of them to pursue yet. They talked about their favourite shows, music and pet preferences.

They were just in midst of a heated discussion about dogs versus cats and who was fluffier, when a loud noise came from the window glass next to them and they both shrieked when Yugyeom had his face plastered against it. He had a sour expression and once he saw them noticing him, he started to run around into the shop and straight for their table.  
“Bambam!” he shouted and Youngjae’s first realization was that they never had actually introduced each other so he knew that the other lived in a flat with 3 cats but not his name! His second realization was that Yugyeom actually knew him.  
“Uh, Yugyeom?” Youngjae stuttered warily, but only got a finger in his face for it. Bambam looked at him wide eyed, realizing that Youngjae also knew Yugyeom.

“What is this supposed to mean?!” Yugyeom continued angrily at Bambam and pulled out his phone to read the message out loud. “‘Found a cute guy at the bus stop. Your blind dates suck. Won’t come”  
Bambam only shrugged, “Just the truth.”  
Yugyeom pointed at a blushing Youngjae, “But HE is your blind date!” He sat down in frustration and took Bambam’s latte. “Cold! How long have you been here?!”  
Bambam was too stunned to react to the theft, he just looked at Youngjae with wide eyes, who started to grin and finally giggled, “What a funny coincidence!” Bambam chuckled too and soon they both laughed loudly together.

Only Yugyeom was sighing in exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please love Youngbam!


End file.
